Hay por que eres tan...
Es el primer episodio de la segunda temporada de un regular show mas (el 21 en general) en ingles there are because you are so Sinopsis Lp va a visitar a su familia para regalarle algo a su 1° papa cuando se topa con el 2° Historia lp(hablando por el telefono) Lp:hay papa,te voy a visitar al dia del padre Papa 1° de lp:pero es hoy Lp:que distraida soy perdon Papa 1°:pero te va a dar tiempo Lp:yo creo que si Papa 1°:aqui te espero Lp:ok,te va a encantar tu regalo Papa 1°:pero que no sea como el regalo de papel de baño como la otra vez cuando tenias 14 años Lp:no vas a ver te va a gustar Papa 1°:no importa que regalo sea, lo importante es que es tes conmigo hija Lp:si papa adios Papa1°:adios (lp cuelga el telefono) Mordecai:con quien estabas hablando lp Lp:con mi papa Mordecai:oye vas a visitarlo Lp:si por? Mordecai:te acompaño Lp:bueno (Lp se teletransporta junto con mordecai a la casa de su papa) Mordecai:yo me espero aqui Lp:bueno (se mete ala casa de su papa y le tapa los ojos) Lp:adivina quien soy Papa 1°:eres tu Lp:quien? Papa 1°:pues lupita Lp:si Lp:aqui esta tu regalo Papa 1°:gracias por el perrito Lp:te gusto thumb|el regalo del papa de Lp (no le puse perro porque porque seria raro)XD Papa 1°:si esta muy bonito Lp:me permites un ratito voy a visitar a mi mama y a mis hermanos Papa 1°:si aqui te espero (Lp y mordecai se teletransportan la casa de su mama) Lp:hola mama de Lp:estamos muy ocupados, hoy llega tu papa y tenemos que finjir que estamos haciendo cosas importantes Lp:si esta bien (sale de su casa) Mordecai:quien es ese señor Lp:mi papa Papa 2°:hola lupe Lp:para ti soy maria guadalupe Papa 2°:tu no me dices como debo llamarte Lp:hay perdon papi, te doy tu regalo Papa 2°:regalo bueno (Lp agarra una guitarra de un vagabundo y empieza a tocar y cantar) thumb|center|335 pxLp:tu con tus palabras como cuchillos,espadas y armas que usas contra mi tu me golpeas en los pies otra ves haciendo que me sienta como si no fuera nada ''' '''tu con tu voz como uñas en una pizarra llamandome cuando estoy herida tu que te sientes un santo pero eres mas malo que el diablo tu ya no me puedes derribar con tan solo un golpe ya no estoy tan pequeña y me puedo defender pero sabes, lo que nada mas ves ahora estoy viviendo en una pequeña y bonita ciudad lejos de ti ''' '''por que eres tan.. cruel ' '''tu y tu camino de mentiras y burlas ' 'tu, señalas mi defecto otra vez, como si yo ya no los hubiera visto ' '''camino con la cabeza baja, tratando de evitarte porque nunca te voy a impresionar solo quiero volver a sentir bien otra vez! tal vez alguien te maltrato... alguien te te volvio frio ''' '''pero el circulo acabo aqui, tu no me vas a llevar por ese camino ' '''tu solo sabes lo que ves ' 'ahora estoy viviendo en una pequeña y bonita ciudad lejos de ti ' '''porque eres tan.. cruel ''' '''tu ya no me puedes derribar con tan solo un golpe ya no estoy tan pequeña y me puedo defender porque eres tan.. cruel ''' '''seguro estas pensando que yo no puedo cantar pero no mereces mi sufrir ya no mereces mis lagrimas y nunca las mereciste lo perdiste todo ya no tienes nada, tu familia la perdiste por ser un orgulloso ya nadie te quiere ''' '''tu estas cansando y amaldiciendo por las mismas viejas y amaragas cosas eres un cruel,un mentiroso y patetico,y estas solo en la vida ''' '''cruel,orgulloso patetico, tonto mentiroso,anciano y perdedor 'eso te describe muy bien, y solo te mereces esta cancion '(termina de cantar) Papa 2°(gritando enojado):guadalupe Lp:vamonos mordecai Papa 2°(llorando):lo siento Lp:estas llorando? Papa 2°:pense que al menos tenia alguien que me queria Lp:ah nose (se va) Mordecai:no vas a hablar con tu papa Lp:esta bien,papa (pensando porque digo esto) te quiero Papa 2°:que buen corazon tienes lp Lp:si me voy me tengo que ir con mi otro papa,hay que dije Papa 2°:no te preocupes, y gracias (se van mordecai y lp) papa2:pero cual papa? (sigue a mordecai y lp entra a la casa del papa1) papa1:que bueno que ya regresaste lp:si papa1:y paso lp? lp:no habia nadie en casa (mordecai toca la puerta y viene el papa2) (el papa1 habre la puerta) lp:que pasa mordecai? mordecai:ya viene tu otro papa lp:quee!!! papa2:con que tu otro papa lp:si papa1:quien es este señor lp:es mi.. papa2:soy su papa y tu eres el papa que la dejo abandonada papa1:no tenia dinero y como tu eres el papa que le cae gordo a lp papa2:no ella me quiere papa1:asi señor victor el cruel papa2:el maltratador (y los 2 empiezan a discutir y lp se va a la casa de su mama) papa1:te reto a un duelo miedoso papa2:no te tengo miedo los 2 papas:y lp!!! mientras rigby rigby:oh hoy es el dia del padre ,no importa segurire con los videojuegos thomas:rigby te estoy ganando rigby:noo thomas:ya te gane oooh lp:hay mis papas (sus papas van con ella y siguen peleando) mama de lp:que pasa aqui (enojada) papa1:le da un golpe al papa 2 (papa2 se echa a correr y salen los hermanos de lp) manuel:esto merece ser grabado y despues directo al face todos menos la mama de lp y lp:jajaja lp:ah alejandro:mama no hay papel de baño mama de lp:pero no lo nesecitas eres hombre alejandro:pero tambien quiero ir del 2 (el papa2 empieza a correr del papa1 y alenajandro se empieza a reir) alejandro:mama creo que ya noes necesario victor:que asco manuel:pelea de anciano wow karina:pelea de rucos lp:ah mama de lp:paren (derrepante viene un señor) señor:ustedes paren o si no.. papas:o si no que? señor:ya veran papa1:es un anciano que nos podra hacer mordecai:o el de karate kid alejandro la vieja o la nueva mordecai:la nueva (los 2 papas siguen peleando y el señor le pega a mordecai en la cabeza) mordecai:ahu sabe karate (entonces el señor le pega en la cabeza y abajo) anciano:callese y ustedes los que pelean se los adverti (el señor le salen alas y musculos y captura a a la mama de lp , a lp , toda su familia y mordecai) mama de lp:auxilio mordecai:yo que tengo que ver en esto anciano:y solo ustedes la pueden rescatarla papas:noo mama de lp:señor usted me confunde anciano:calmese no le voy a hacer nada papa1:ya oieste al anciano papa2:vamos hacerlo unidos papa1:pero rescatar a nuestra familia (el señor se queda en un lugar y encierra a lp,sus hermanos y a mordecai menos a su mama) papa1:ahi estan papa2:ya los vi señor:señora creo que usted es muy linda mama de lp:gracias eso me dicen muchos señor:ok señora (la besa) lp:wtf los 2 papas:wtf todos:wtf mama de lp:chicos les presento a su nuevo papa lp:creo que nadie gano (os 2 papas le pegan al señor y se van) Curiosidades *Se revela que Lp tiene 2 papas *es la tercera vez que se ve a un familiar de Lp la primera fue en El nuevo trabajo y la segunda fue El viaje parte 2 *Es un especial del dia del padre *El primer nombre de lp es maria *lp no queria a su 2° papa *Nose sabe porque los demas lo odian *Esto deja una moraleja hay que perdonar a la personas sin importar que tanto daño han hecho tal vez tengan un poco de corazon o alguien los trato asi. Categoría:Episodios de un regular show mas Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Especiales de un regular show mas